


Capture Me in Flowers

by Dumbboii



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Depression, F/M, Flirting, Headcanon, Protective Yami Sukehiro, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Rough Sex, Sad and Happy, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbboii/pseuds/Dumbboii
Summary: Y/n was running late to the magic knights entrance exam, this was the start of a string of both unfortunate and fortunate events.  Lets just say Y/n is having quite a fun time in the Black Bulls until her past catches up with her.
Relationships: Yami Sukehiro/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Capture Me in Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this will be off story line from Black Clover, and it's mostly a story I wrote for fun. But still hope you have fun reading it.

**Chapter 1: late**

Running late as always, Y/n barely made it to the magic knights entrance exam. Entering the arena she sees that their just about to start the first test, flying, she could feel her stomach drop as she took a deep breath and grabbed one of the floating brooms, slowly tries to sit on it and relaxes herself enough to float up a bit but soon start shaking, she saw one of the other contestants Yuno and looked at how easy it was for him. Seeing how easily he could stand up on the broom without even wobbling a bit, no fear in his eyes he was just calm, thinking that it can’t be this hard she shakily stands up on the broom and tries to then fly up higher right as she was about to be at the height that Yuno was on her shakiness became too much almost causing her to fall over, she shakily balances herself taking a deep breath in and out. She cautiously starts moving still trying not to fall but manages to move back down to the floor.

The next few tests were a string of both failures and success, she felt like no one would want her on their squad at this rate the tests barely seemed to be fair for her, it didn’t matter though she was already determined to try as hard as she could to get at least one person to raise their hand was her goal. When it came to the last test she pulled out her grimoire, it looked like a soft pink and the cover had flowers growing out of it with thorn vines almost saying she’d rather have someone die then touch it, it still had a very beautiful presence to it you could almost see amongst the flowers it was in that it was a 3 leaf clover through to her it never mattered if it was a 3 leaf, 2 leaf, or even 4 leaf clover what she was determined on, what she wanted was to get into a Magic Knights squad and she’d see to that it happens she didn’t want to go back home. With that in mind she opened her grimoire and flipped through pages until she stopped at her favorite spell, grabbing out a sword but the sword had flowers and thorny vines starting at the bottom curling around the sword all the way to the halfway point, the thorns and pink rose flowers resembles the appearance of the book. Putting the thin long sword in her left hand she waits in her fighting stance for her opponent to do the first move.  
Her opponent strikes, dodging the first thing thrown at her and slashing the next, slowly moving her way towards her opponent waiting for the right moment to attack, waiting for them to put down their guard. Making her final move on them she jumps up landing in front of them and striking her final blow, her opponent falls.

Finally getting close to her number, she gets excited, she can’t wait to see who raises their hand.  
“ _ **Number 345**_ ”  
She steps forwards, pushing through a few people, she yells back “Here!!” while waving her hand.  
“ _ **Show hands**_ ”  
Waiting for what seems like only a few seconds feels like an eternity getting more and more nervous as the seconds go by until finally three people raise their hands. She looks at them intensely trying to think of who to become a Magic knight with and then she decides with glee on her face and says “It would be an honor to go with the Black Bulls!”  
With that Y/n walked off, into the crowd.

After all the numbers were done she went off and quickly grabbed some things from the market before going back to where the Captain and everyone was, she showed up just a few moments before Asta did. After watching Asta get yelled at for being late, Y/n walks into the portal after them and looks in awe at the Black Bulls base. She smiles at how fun this is going to be.

Heading up to her new room, she opens the door excited not caring about the dust or spider webs, shes just happy to have a room with a bed. Opening the small bag Y/n brought with her, she grabs her flower pots and puts new seeds with dirt in them, some seeds are flowers and some herbs but she still can't wait to see how they turn out. She places two small ones down next to the windows, one small-medium one on her desk, and the last medium one hanging from the ceiling. She smiled thinking to herself how it almost looks complete now, happily lays down on her bed thinking about all the fun she'll have tomorrow and falls asleep.


End file.
